Dimanche matin
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Simplement une matinée dans la vie de nos Dragons Jumeaux préférés... Label SPPS.


**Dimanche matin**

En temps normal, Rogue se levait assez tôt. Sauf le dimanche, lorsque lui et son partenaire n'étaient pas en mission.

Durant la semaine, ils partaient toujours bosser, ce qui faisait que le dimanche était consacré à la glandouille sans complexes. Le résultat, c'était que les Dragons Jumeaux se lâchaient le samedi soir, puisque le lendemain, ils restaient à la maison.

Dans le cas de Rogue, le brun restait ordinairement à _faire son geek_, comme le formulait si poétiquement Sting, restant devant son ordinateur jusqu'à des heures absolument indécentes.

Ce dimanche-ci, le dragon des ombres se sentait légèrement abruti et n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de sous sa couette – probablement parce qu'il avait joué à _F.E.A.R. _jusqu'à environ trois heures du matin.

Ah, le bonheur de pouvoir ouvrir l'œil puis le refermer, on n'en parlerait jamais suffisamment.

Après avoir émergé puis sombré à nouveau dans le gouffre du sommeil quatre fois de suite, Rogue finit par décider qu'il était temps qu'il se lève – ou plutôt, sa vessie décida pour lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'en se levant, la première chose qu'il fasse soit d'aller pisser alors même qu'il ne buvait jamais rien le soir ? Grand mystère, songea-t-il alors qu'il allait répondre à l'appel de la nature.

Une fois l'eau des olives changée – expression de Rufus qui n'aimait pas appeler un chat un chat – le brun se mit en devoir de traverser le salon pour accéder à la cuisine.

Les deux Exceeds étaient déjà levés, affalés sur le canapé et occupés à regarder les Télétubbies. Plus exactement, Frosh regardait et Lecter faisait semblant de lire un magazine de musique – sans tromper personne.

« Rogue a fait dodo longtemps ! » commenta Frosh, les yeux rivés sur le lacrima-téléviseur.

« Ah ouais ? » lâcha le dragon des ombres encore dans le cirage en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

« Il est dix heures et demie » lança Lecter. « A cette heure, t'as déjà arrosé Sting-kun, normalement. »

« Tu confonds avec onze heures » répliqua Rogue en attrapant les cornichons et le Nutella.

Si Sting avait dû désigner le trait de caractère qui le traumatisait le plus chez son coéquipier, il aurait choisi ses habitudes alimentaires. D'accord, le blond n'était pas franchement un modèle de diététique, mais sérieusement, manger des sardines couvertes de chantilly ? Des gâteaux à la courgette ?

Et il n'allait même pas évoquer les plats traditionnels du pays d'origine du brun – l'histoire du criquet géant (un weta, disait l'autre) qu'on servait rôti avec des carottes suffisait pour faire cauchemarder.

Rogue se laissa choir sur le canapé au moment où le dessin animé s'achevait.

« Beehh » ne put s'empêcher de faire Lecter en voyant le brun plonger un cornichon dans le pot de pâte à tartiner.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates » répliqua le dragon des ombres avant de croquer dans la cucurbitacée acide à présent recouverte de sucre parfumé à la noisette et au chocolat.

Frosh escalada la jambe de son humain et prit ses aises sans la moindre gêne sur l'estomac plat du brun – il n'y avait rien de plus confortable, même les chats normaux étaient bien d'accord. Et puis comme ça, Rogue pouvait lui gratter le cou !

L'Exceed se mit à ronronner de plaisir lorsque le dragon des ombres entreprit de lui frotter machinalement les oreilles.

Ce fut dans cette posture que Sting les trouva à son réveil : son partenaire avachi sur le canapé, occupé à faire tremper ses cornichons et à câliner son Exceed, le tout en regardant un feuilleton qui ressemblait de manière extrêmement suspecte à _Plus belle la vie_.

Le dimanche matin, vu que Rogue était un peu plus porté à l'indulgence, le blond pouvait dormir tout son soûl sans craindre qu'un seau d'eau froide ne se déverse sur lui – pourquoi investir dans un réveil alors que ça, c'était _tellement _plus efficace ?

Le dragon blanc fit donc son apparition à onze heures et quart dans toute sa gloire, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les cheveux encore plus en bazar que d'habitude, chose quasiment impossible, et sans un fil sur la peau vu qu'il se couchait toujours tout nu.

« Patricia vient de se fiancer à Bobby, mais je crois que c'est une ruse pour approcher son oncle » lança Rogue, les yeux rivés sur le lacrima. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette fille est obsédée par les hommes du troisième âge ? »

« Est-ce que je sais ? » maugréa Sting avant d'aller mettre le nez dans le placard. « Merde, tu sais où est passé le Nutella ? »

Lecter ne put retenir un glapissement de dégoût, ce qui attira l'attention de son humain et lui permit de découvrir en quelles mains se trouvait l'objet de ses recherches.

Le nez du blond se plissa d'écœurement.

« Rogue, t'es vraiment immonde ! »

« Ah bon ? » lâcha platement le brun en croquant un cornichon.

« Putain, tu vas déguelasser le Nutella avec le vinaigre ! C'est à gerber ! »

Deux yeux rouges fixèrent le dragon blanc avec une certaine acrimonie.

« Parce que c'est bien connu, je suis le plus ignoble de nous deux » ricana Rogue. « Baisse donc le regard, dégoûtant que tu es ! »

Sting s'exécuta et découvrit non sans étonnement que – comme disait Rufus qui ne voulait décidément pas appeler les choses par leur nom – son soldat s'était mis au garde-à-vous.

« Ah ! » fit-il avec une certaine ingénuité. « De qui j'ai rêvé, déjà ? »

Le brun s'empara de l'un des coussins du canapé et le lança à la tête de son partenaire.

« Vas te rincer à l'eau froide, cochon, il y a des innocents dans la pièce ! »

« Des innocents ? Où ça ? » répliqua le blond d'un air narquois.

« Tu as raison, je devrais dire UN innocent. Et maintenant, tu vas foncer sous la douche avant que Frosh ne rouvre les yeux ou je te castre pour régler définitivement le problème. »

Sting tourna au vert et se rua en trombe dans la salle de bains. Rogue s'autorisa un sourire maléfique avant de reporter son attention sur le feuilleton à l'eau de rose qui continuait à défiler. De son côté, Lecter faisait des efforts héroïques pour ne pas s'intéresser ouvertement à l'intrigue et continuer à prétendre lire son magazine, mais finit par craquer :

« Tu penses que Patty va parvenir à ses fins ? Ce serait moche pour Bobby, quand même ! »

« Sans doute, mais le monde est cruel » soupira le brun.

Et il se renfonça dans les coussins.


End file.
